


Одиночество и звёздное небо

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019





	Одиночество и звёздное небо

Сухая земля, потрескавшаяся и прорезанная кое-где пожухлыми травинками, отдавала выпитый за день солнечный жар. Ховербайк вздремнувшим зверем высился рядом, тоже нагретый, стоит протянуть ладонь – и даже касаться не нужно, чтобы почувствовать волны тепла.  
В темноте робко застрекотала одинокая цикада. Откуда она здесь? Ни кустов, ни травы вокруг толком нет, а поёт же непонятно для чего.  
День выдался на редкость удачный. Кит привык к тому, что почти все его вылазки в горы оканчивались ничем, уже даже почти не бесился по этому поводу, не срывался с места в почти самоубийственную гонку с самим собой по не предназначенным для ховербайка горным тропам, чтобы хоть как-то сбросить удушающую бессильную ярость с плеч. Сложно искать сам не знаешь что, когда из ориентиров у тебя – только безымянное предчувствие, зов неведомой силы, невнятное обещание перемен. Есть ли оно, это чувство, или это мозг обманывает себя, чтобы дальнейшее существование не было таким тусклым и бессмысленным?  
Есть, не обманывает.  
Кит достал из кармана планшет, тут же осветивший ладони, расстеленную на земле куртку и нижнюю платформу ховербайка, и погрузивший во тьму всё остальное. Перелистнул сегодняшние фотографии: нацарапанный на стене пещеры силуэт льва, ряд коленопреклонённых людей, письмена рядом, которые казались уже знакомыми и близкими – не первые, которые ему приходилось расшифровывать, и наверняка не последние. Вроде очередное какое-то пророчество. Вон там, в углу, как будто комета нарисована, а эти символы – точно числа.  
Пока он будет разбираться с горем пополам в древних откровениях, никаких вылазок, а жаль. Разве что в город сгонять придётся – заканчивались еда, стиральный порошок, топливо для ховербайка. Опять люди, опять, чтоб её, цивилизация эта. Кит терпеть не мог города. Он хотел в космос, он хотел бескрайние просторы и ни одной живой души рядом, может, кроме…  
Рано про это думать, надо сначала его найти. В первый год после… после известно, чего, Кит тренировался как бешеный, его показатели в Гарнизоне – все, кроме поведения и командной работы – подскочили до небес, пока он не понял, что Гарнизон – не его путь в космос.  
Каким образом поиски неведомого объекта поклонения пещерных людей приведут его к космосу и к Широ, Кит пока сказать не мог. Просто знал – и всё.  
Так было лучше – не задавать вопросов без ответа, не мучиться неизвестностью.  
Экран планшета погас, и глаза за несколько мгновений привыкли к темноте, нечеловечески быстро, как сказал ему кто-то когда-то в Гарнизоне. На угольно-чёрном южном небе прорезались созвездия, синеватым свечением подёрнулся горизонт, прямо над головой робко проступил Млечный Путь.  
Там, где нет людей, так ярко сияют звёзды.  
Пожалуй, Кит понимал одинокую цикаду.  
Только лучше бы ей было ради кого стрекотать.

***

Такаши Широгане, Чемпион, Проект Курон сидел в углу камеры, свернувшись в три погибели, болезненно обострившимся слухом пытаясь поймать хоть что-то – торопливые шаги за дверью, приглушённые голоса, жужжание очередной аппаратуры, которой его будут… пытать? исследовать? улучшать? Широ-больше-не-Широ разницы не знал. Он знал, что сейчас время отбоя, слишком короткого, чтобы расслабились сжатые в нервный комок мышцы. Он знал, что от правого плеча до кончиков пальцев его частью было что-то сильное и чужое, подвластное и неподвластное ему одновременно. Он знал, что он больше не гладиатор.  
Это не значило, что битвы для него закончились.  
Это значило, что ему больше некого защищать.  
Смешно было бы, если бы Широ помнил, как это – смеяться. Гладиатор – это же каждый сам за себя, это бой на смерть, это не разумное существо в противоположном углу арены – безликий враг, машина, которую нужно одолеть, пока она не смолола твои кости в муку. Это борьба за драгоценную пищу в камере-клетке, куда более тесной, чем эта, вонючей, с засаленными стенами и грязным полом. И всё же было в той жизни что-то, ради чего стоило каждый раз подниматься с кучи тряпья после свинцового кишащего кошмарами сна или с арены после выбившего воздух из лёгких удара.  
Широ и правда мог защищать. Мог вызваться вместо слабого на бой с сильным. Мог вернуть нечестно отобранный паёк тому, у кого не хватало больше сил постоять за себя самому. Мог положить руку на плечо или то, что вместо плеча, подбодрить, утешить. Сначала ради Мэтта, потом, когда их растащило по разным галрийским кораблям – ради любых слабых, одиноких, сбившихся в испуганную кучу, безнадёжных, таких безнадёжных.  
Конечно, все в итоге погибали. Конечно, Широ просто продлевал их муки. Конечно, Широ был эгоистом, потому что не мог иначе, потому что иначе означало сдаться. Распрощаться со своей человеческой натурой и стать загнанным в угол зверем. Никогда больше не увидеть звёздного неба, ради которого он выбросил когда-то в прошлой жизни возможность счастья, обывательского, обманчивого и недолгого.  
Широ знал, что долго не протянет – если его не прикончат на арене, за противников дело сделает болезнь. Но цеплялся за хрупкое предназначение, которое выдумал себе сам – неубедительно, но на его век хватит.  
У него отобрали и то, и другое – и близкий конец, и смысл. Исцелили. Из бойцовского пса, который когда-то был человеком, сделали лабораторную крысу.  
В безликой стерильной тюрьме, в гнетущей войлочной тишине, в заволокшем сознание тумане отчётливо и уродливо высветилась мысль.  
Куда ему кого-то искать и спасать.  
Вот бы кто-то – хоть кто-то! – нашёл и спас его.  
Пожалуйста. 


End file.
